The pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepines (PBDs) are a family of naturally occurring, monofunctional DNA alkylating antitumor antibiotics, which includes anthramycin, DC-81, tomaymycin, and sibiromycin. These compounds bind exclusively to the exocyclic N2 of guanine in the minor groove and span 3 base pairs in a sequence specific manner (5′PuGPu). The first PBD antitumor antibiotic, anthramycin, was discovered in 1965 (Leimgruber et al., 1965 J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5793-5795; and Leimgruber et al., 1965 J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5791-5793). Since then, a number of naturally occurring PBDs and variety of analogues have been reported.
PBDs have the general structure:

The PBDs differ in the number, type and position of substituents, in both their aromatic A rings and pyrrolo C rings, and in the degree of saturation of the C ring. In the B-ring there is either an imine (N═C), a carbinolamine (NH—CH(OH)) or a carbinolamine methyl ether (NH—CH(OMe)) at the N10-C11 position which is the electrophilic center responsible for alkylating DNA. All of the known natural products have an (S)-configuration at the chiral C11a position which provides them with a right-handed twist when viewed from the C ring towards the A ring. This gives them the appropriate three-dimensional shape for isohelicity with the minor groove of B-form DNA, leading to a snug fit at the binding site (Kohn, 1975 In Antibiotics III. Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 3-11; and Hurley and Needham-VanDevanter, 1986 Acc. Chem. Res., 19, 230-237). Their ability to form an adduct in the minor groove enables them to interfere with DNA processing, hence their use as antitumor agents.
The first PBD to enter the clinic, SJG-136 (NSC 694501) is a potent cytotoxic agent that causes DNA inter-strand crosslinks (S. G Gregson et al., 2001, J. Med. Chem., 44: 737-748; M. C. Alley et al., 2004, Cancer Res., 64: 6700-6706; J. A. Hartley et al., 2004, Cancer Res., 64: 6693-6699; C. Martin et al., 2005, Biochemistry., 44: 4135-4147; S. Arnould et al., 2006, Mol. Cancer Ther., 5: 1602-1509). Results from a Phase I clinical evaluation of SJG-136 revealed that this drug was toxic at extremely low doses (maximum tolerated dose of 45 μg/m2, and several adverse effects were noted, including vascular leak syndrome, peripheral edema, liver toxicity and fatigue. DNA damage was noted at all doses in circulating lymphocytes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for more selective and efficacious drugs that can deliver critical DNA damage with minimal side effects continues.